<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practicing Devotion by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719585">Practicing Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Romance, SnarryAUctoberfest_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needed a date to the Ministry Ball. Luckily, Severus was willing to pretend to like Harry enough to go with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snarry AUctoberfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practicing Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to <b>melagan</b> and <b>spikespet7</b> for listening to me babble about this as I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared at the invitation in dismay.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <i>The British Ministry of Magic Invites You</i><br/>
To the Annual Ministry Charity Ball<br/>
To Benefit the Lily Potter Foundation<br/>
Guest Speaker: Harry Potter
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>RSVP Required</i>
  </p>
</div><p>He knew he had to attend, it was his foundation after all. And he had -- reluctantly -- agreed to make a speech. The Ball raised a significant amount of money for the Foundation, which operated schools for Muggle-born students, as well as generated scholarships for magical orphans to be able to attend the Magic school of their choice.

</p><p>Casting a quick Tempus, Harry realized he needed to go off to teach class. He gathered up the papers he needed to return and went off.</p><p>At dinner, Harry had an idea! Why hadn't he thought of this before!</p><p>"Excuse me, Minerva," Harry said. "I was wondering if I might ask a rather large favor."</p><p>"You can certainly ask," Minerva replied, eyes twinkling.</p><p>"I need a date to the Ministry Ball and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Oh, Harry!" Minerva said. "I'd love to, but I already have a date for the Ball."</p><p>Harry couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "You do?"</p><p>Minerva grinned. "I've been... seeing someone, and he's already asked me to the Ball."</p><p>"Good for you!" Harry smiled. "It's good that one of us has a social life."</p><p>"How desperate are you for a date?" Harry heard a voice ask over his shoulder.</p><p>Harry turned to find Severus standing just behind them. In for a penny...</p><p>"Pretty desperate," Harry admitted. "Do you know someone who would go with me?"</p><p>"I should be faintly insulted, I suspect," Severus frowned. "Since the Ball is in honor of your mother, I would like to go, but I'll not go alone."</p><p>Harry stared. "You'd... go with me?" he stammered.</p><p>"Minerva, stop giggling. It's unbecoming," Severus pointed a finger at her. He turned back to Harry. "We could... protect each other's honor, so to speak."</p><p>"That would work!" Harry replied. "I hate the way these things feel like a meat market, with everyone throwing their daughters -- and sometimes themselves -- at me."</p><p>"If it doesn't feel too tawdry, you could 'accidentally' let them know we are dating," Severus offered. "It would be to my benefit, to be honest, and it would let everyone know that you are 'off the market' so to speak."</p><p>Harry stared some more. "That's brilliant!" </p><p>Severus sniffed. "You're too much of a Gryffindor to think of anything like that," he said.</p><p>"I actually had thought about inventing a boyfriend," Harry admitted. "Someone I had met while I was in America. But I've been back in Britain too long without meeting up with him that the entire story would fall apart easily."</p><p>"Boyfriend? Not a girlfriend?" Severus asked. </p><p>Harry shrugged. "Well, either would be fine by me, which is why dating you works."</p><p>"Good to know," Severus gave a small grin.</p><p>"Well, then, looks like that's settled," Minerva put in.</p><p>Harry was startled. He had forgotten she was even there.</p><p>"Not a word," Severus said severely.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Minerva promised. "You both are entitled to some privacy and this should help."</p><p>"Ha!" Harry rolled his eyes. "There will be an endless series of articles debating my sexual orientation and then those parents will start throwing their sons at me."</p><p>"We shall just have to make it believable, then," Severus said. </p><p>Harry frowned. "You really don't mind?"</p><p>Severus shook his head. "Like I said, being your date will be to my benefit as much as it will be to you."</p><p>Harry nodded. Even with his exoneration, Severus was not necessarily well liked in the general Wizarding community. No one treated him badly, not after Harry eviscerated the last person to do so, but no one really treated Severus well. If a few dates with Harry Potter could be to Severus' benefit, Harry certainly could do that.</p><p>"I have to sit at the head table and give a speech," Harry admitted. </p><p>"Even better," Severus replied. "Everyone will see how 'devoted' we are to each other."</p><p>Harry laughed. "Merlin! I'm actually looking forward to this thing now!"</p><p>"Heaven forbid!" Severus said.</p><p>Minerva laughed.</p><p>A few days later, Harry made a deliberate effort to stop by Severus' rooms. </p><p>"Thought I'd check in on you and see how you're doing," Harry said.</p><p>"I am fine," Severus replied firmly.</p><p>Harry gathered up his courage. "Umm... I was wondering, well, maybe we could do something together before the Ball."</p><p>Severus raised a single eyebrow. (Harry wanted to know how he did that. Whenever Harry tried it in a mirror, he just looked constipated.)</p><p>"Just, in order to convince everyone that we're 'devoted' we probably should be a bit more comfortable together," Harry said. "I know we get along well enough, but devoted will take a little more work."</p><p>Severus sighed. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"We're both on chaperon duty for the Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday," Harry said. "We could hang out together for most of the day. Have lunch, visit the shops together, that sort of thing."</p><p>Severus frowned for a moment, then said, "That would be acceptable."</p><p>"Good!" Harry smiled. "I mean, thank you."</p><p>"You are welcome," Severus bowed his head.</p><p>"I'll, umm... see you Saturday," Harry babbled, then forced himself to <i>shut up</i>.</p><p>"Potter..."</p><p>"You should probably start calling me Harry, you know," Harry said. "Calling me <i>Potter</i> doesn't sound too devoted."</p><p>Severus cleared his throat. "Harry, then," he said. "We will see each other at meals several times this week, as well as at Minerva's faculty meeting on Friday."</p><p>"Oh! Right!" Harry blushed. Wait. Why was he blushing? "Okay, then. I'm just... going to go." He moved toward the door.</p><p>"Good night, Harry," Severus said. </p><p>"Good night," Harry replied. </p><p>He stood out in the corridor, panting. Why did he think this was such a good idea?</p><p>Harry forced himself to settle down by Saturday. He met up with Severus so that they leave Hogwarts together and would get to Hogsmeade before the students would start arriving.  Minerva would be checking students at the door, making sure only the upper years left the castle that day. Pomona and Filius would come down later in the morning and be responsible in making sure no one straggled behind at the end of the day.</p><p>"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Harry asked as they approached the village.</p><p>"I have a small number of errands, if that is acceptable," Severus said.</p><p>"That's fine," Harry said. "I need a couple of things myself."</p><p>They compared their plans and, for the most part, they were going to the same places. </p><p>They started with Honeydukes, since that was on Harry's list but not on Severus'. </p><p>"It's better to get here before the students flood the place," Harry admitted. </p><p>"You can owl order any confections you'd like," Severus reminded him.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "With my mail ward, it sometimes takes a couple of days for some things to arrive. It's more complicated to put stores directly into the mail ward, since they often get goods from other places themselves. So everything has to be double checked before it's sent on to me."</p><p>"I hadn't considered that," Severus admitted. </p><p>"If it's not too forward, I will recommend that you also get a mail ward from the Goblins," Harry suggested. "Once our, umm... relationship becomes public knowledge, you'll be bombarded with mail, and Howlers."</p><p>"I already have a basic mail ward," Severus admitted. </p><p>"If you need it upgraded, let me know and I can get that done faster than you can," Harry said firmly. "There's no need to be inundated with all the garbage that will come your way."</p><p>"I will keep that in mind," Severus replied. "Thank you."</p><p>The Flumes had Harry's order ready for him. "It's your usual, Lord Potter," Ambrosius Flume told him. </p><p>"Would you give me some extra chocolate?" Harry asked, glancing at Severus. "If you have something in a... dark chocolate, that would be good."</p><p>"I have some dark chocolate flaming cinnamon patties," Flume replied. "It's not something the students usually like, but it's popular with the adults."</p><p>"Perfect!" Harry said. "I'll take two pounds."</p><p>As Flume was preparing the order, Severus asked, "What are you doing to do with two pounds of chocolate?"</p><p>"Feed them to you, of course!" Harry laughed.</p><p>Severus just looked stunned. </p><p>"I put it all under a stasis charm," Harry admitted. "But I adore chocolate, since I rarely got it before I attended Hogwarts, and I've developed a serious sweet tooth."</p><p>Flume handed Harry his package and Harry shrunk it to put it in a pocket.</p><p>Students were scattered about the street by the time they exited the store with a large wave headed toward Honeydukes.</p><p>"I'll share some with you later," Harry offered. </p><p>"That is not necessary," Severus protested. </p><p>"Not a problem," Harry said airily. "I can always get more the next time I'm here!"</p><p>They both wanted to go to Scrivenshaft's for stationery. Harry found himself running through quills faster than he had expected and needed several new ones. Severus was collecting an order of parchment.</p><p>"We probably should do some chaperoning," Harry suggested. "The walk is always good, since I find myself sitting too much. Between preparing lessons and grading papers, I'm always sitting."</p><p>"I've heard that Muggles have something they call a <i>standing desk</i>," Severus replied. "One stands at the desk while working."</p><p>"Huh," Harry replied. "I should try that."</p><p>"I will admit to doing that occasionally," Severus said. "It is helpful when grading becomes especially tedious."</p><p>They walked up and down the main street of Hogsmeade, greeting students but being glad to stay mostly in the background. Students were boisterous but relatively well behaved.</p><p>"Mr. McIntosh, exactly what are you doing?" Severus asked when they saw a student in Dervish and Banges.</p><p>Sean McIntosh, startled, turned toward them. "I'm... umm..." He fumbled the item in his hand and shoved it back on a shelf.</p><p>"You are aware that is a prohibited item?" Severus asked silkily.</p><p>"I... well, I was going to..." McIntosh stuttered, turning bright red. </p><p>Harry crossed his arms and let Severus handle the student. McIntosh was a Ravenclaw, and sometimes the 'Claws had more intelligence than street smarts. </p><p>"I think, perhaps, you should be going back to your dormitory," Severus went on. "Immediately."</p><p>"Sir! I just got here!" McIntosh wailed. Then snapped his mouth shut as Severus did that eyebrow thing. It seemed particularly effective on students.</p><p>"Now, Mr. McIntosh." Severus said softly. "And I will be informing Professor Flitwick of your... interest in such objects."</p><p>"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," McIntosh mumbled.</p><p>They watched as he hurried out of the shop. Harry put a simple Tracing charm on him, to make sure he went back to the Castle. </p><p>"What is it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It's a pestle, actually part of a mortar and pestle set, made of human bone," Severus said. "It's technically not illegal to have, although not legal for students, but human bone pestles are generally used to make some of the tending-toward-illegal love potions. Again, not totally illegal, but not something a sixth year should be using. And Mr. McIntosh's potion skills are not up to that."</p><p>"Ah! Something gray, then," Harry replied. </p><p>"Quite," Severus said, looking over the pestle. "Such things are rarely found in establishments such as this, so I wonder how he knew it was here."</p><p>"McIntosh's reaction wasn't one of surprise," Harry said. "He was sent to get this." Harry paused for a moment. "He has a cousin who is a seventh year, also in Ravenclaw, Imogene Finnegan."</p><p>"I was not aware they were related," Severus said with a frown. "This probably is for her since she does have the skills to create love potions. I should assume she has an eye on someone who is not returning her affection."</p><p>Harry groaned. "Me," he said. "She's been obviously flirting with me in class and has come by my office several times. I know better than to meet in a closed room with any student, so she's been frustrated, trying to get me alone with her."</p><p>"We can let Filius deal with Mr. McIntosh," Severus said. "Our newfound relationship may help blunt Ms. Finnegan's hopes."</p><p>"I don't know," Harry said doubtfully. "Girls can be vicious. But it can't hurt."</p><p>"If all else fails, I'll have Minerva have a word with her," Severus said. "After all, Ms. Finnegan will be looking for employment shortly and she will not want bad reviews from either of us. If it comes from Minerva, it will be more practical advice than blackmail."</p><p>Harry laughed. </p><p>"I think you offered lunch," Severus said.</p><p>"I think I did!" Harry grinned. "Now is a good time to go, before the students pile in."</p><p>Madame Rosmerta saved a corner booth for Hogwarts staff on weekend the students were in town. It let the adults have a break as needed, and they didn't need to wait for a table. Hot coffee and tea appeared on the table as they sat down.</p><p>"Coffee?" Harry asked, reaching for the carafe.</p><p>"Yes, please," Severus nodded. </p><p>They busied themselves dealing with their drinks for a moment.</p><p>Rosmerta bustled to the table. "Gentlemen! What can I get for you?" </p><p>"The lamb stew, for me," Severus said, looking at the menu board above the bar.</p><p>"Sounds good, I'll have the same," Harry said.</p><p>"Anything else to drink?" she asked.</p><p>"No, we're on duty today," Severus declined for both of them. Minerva had had to 'request' that staff officially on duty not imbibe in alcoholic beverages when the new Muggle Studies professor had gotten more than mildly drunk on her first weekend of chaperon duties. She had been embarrassed and apologized in a faculty meeting, promising to never do it again. Minerva figured it would be safer to make it a blanket requirement for anyone on duty.</p><p>"Stop by during the week, then," Rosmerta said. "I have a new Muggle bourbon you may want to try."</p><p>"I..." Severus glanced at Harry. "We may do that, thank you!"</p><p>Rosmerta eyed them speculatively but then hustled off to put in their order and take care of the rapidly growing crowd.</p><p>Minerva joined them as their lunches were being served.</p><p>"Oh! That looks lovely," she said. "May I have the same thing?"</p><p>Rosmerta nodded and went off again.</p><p>"How are things going?" Minerva asked.</p><p>Harry cast a Muffaliato about them. </p><p>"Not something for public consumption," he explained.</p><p>Harry and Severus explained their encounter with Mr. McIntosh and their supposition about Ms. Finnegan. </p><p>Minerva frowned. "A love potion like that wouldn't work on you," she looked at Harry.</p><p>Harry briefly displayed his Lord's ring before making it invisible again. "No it wouldn't," he agreed. "My ring prevents me from drinking potions like that without a direct intent. But it's more the principle, than anything. Ms. Finnegan needs to know that such an attempt has consequences, no matter whether it works or not. And consent is also an important concept."</p><p>Minerva sighed. "Pure blood families such as hers do not make allowances for consent, sadly enough. They still essentially sell off their female children with bridal contracts and Filius has indicated she has an arranged marriage waiting for her when she leaves Hogwarts."</p><p>"Oh. So her end game would be to get out of that arranged marriage, since I would -- hopefully -- be enamored enough to offer her my own marriage contract," Harry guessed.</p><p>"She should know enough that as a Lord, you are not required to do any such thing," Severus added. </p><p>"Legally, no, but she's most likely counting on my personal honor to give her that option," Harry shook his head sadly. </p><p>"I'll talk to her," Minerva said. </p><p>"I've been fighting the Wizengamot on Witchs' Rights from the beginning," Harry sighed. "Another example of why change is needed so desperately."</p><p>Harry canceled the spell, so they could keep a better eye on the students in the pub. There weren't any problems that Rosmerta and her staff couldn't handle, so Harry and Severus went back onto the street.</p><p>As they walked by Gladrags, Harry asked, "Mind if we go in? I need to pick up a catalog."</p><p>"Certainly," Severus nodded. "I'm surprised you shop at someplace like Gladrags," he said.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "My formal robes and things are mostly bespoke," he admitted. "But I like to shop locally when I can. It's a way I can support smaller businesses."</p><p>"And it's good to be seen as a 'regular' person," Severus added.</p><p>Harry grinned. "Exactly!"</p><p>Harry wandered about the shop but didn't buy anything, although he did overtly ask for a catalog. It let the shop staff know he had been in the store and they could report back to the owner that Lord Potter had asked for a catalog. </p><p>"Do you do much of that sort of thing?" Severus asked.</p><p>"Being me is exhausting," Harry admitted. </p><p>Severus laughed. </p><p>"Hey! You've just signed up for the <i>Harry Potter Experience</i>!" Harry grinned. "You'll see what I mean soon enough."</p><p>Fortunately, the rest of their time as chaperons was quiet. They talked briefly with Pomona and Filius before heading back to the Castle. Severus had a quiet word with Filius about Mr. McIntosh and Filius promised to talk to the student later.</p><p>As they were about to head back to their own rooms, Severus cleared his throat. "Perhaps you'd like to come with me to the Three Broomsticks on... Tuesday? After dinner?"</p><p>"That's certainly an incentive to catch up on my grading tomorrow," Harry grinned. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you on Tuesday."</p><p>"Good night," Severus said softly.</p><p>"Good night, Severus," Harry replied.</p><p>They stood for a moment, waiting for Harry didn't quite know what, before Harry nodded and backed a step away. That broke the moment and Severus turned and walked toward his rooms.</p><p>After a late breakfast in his room, Harry made himself focus on the grading he needed to get done. He wasn't -- exactly -- behind, but he did need to keep up with both the grading and the lesson planning. Luckily, he had learned a lot about scheduling his work load when he was working on his Masteries. He had found himself going back to using Hermione's planners to make sure he got all his work done on time.</p><p>At dinner on Tuesday, Harry greeted Severus. "Casual or robes?" he asked.</p><p>"Casual is acceptable," Severus replied. "I'll meet you at the front doors at eight?"</p><p>"Eight is good," Harry said. That would allow him to change and to double check that everything he needed for tomorrow would be set.</p><p>Harry found himself checking out the Potions Master on their walk into town. The Muggle clothing suited the man, he thought.</p><p>They chose a booth at the pub and Harry found himself faintly disappointed when Severus chose the bench across the table from him, instead of sliding in next to him. He quietly shook himself, this wasn't a real relationship -- he needed to remember that.</p><p>Rosmerta greeted them cheerily. "Came back for the Muggle bourbon, did you?"</p><p>"We did indeed," Severus agreed. "I'll have some over ice."</p><p>"I will also," Harry said. "And a plate of chips, if you don't mind."</p><p>She nodded and went off for their drinks.</p><p>"Need some food if I'm going to have more than one drink," Harry admitted. "Dinner is just long enough ago that I need to have something now."</p><p>"Understandable," Severus replied. </p><p>She brought their drinks and said, "Chips will be out in a moment."</p><p>"Thank you," Harry said. He raised his glass in a toast. "To devoted friends."</p><p>Severus gently tapped Harry's glass. "Devoted friends."</p><p>They took a sip of the drink. Harry considered the taste for a moment. "Sweeter than I normally like, even with my sweet tooth, but it's a good flavour," he said.</p><p>"It is sweet," Severus agreed. "But the flavour is good, as you say."</p><p>Rosmerta came over with their chips. She brought two forks as well as a small stack of napkins. She put a bottle of malt vinegar down for them.</p><p>"What is this?" Severus asked, indicating his glass.</p><p>"It's actually black-cherry flavoured bourbon," she admitted.</p><p>"Ah! That explains the sweetness," Harry said.</p><p>"Do you like it?" she asked.</p><p>"I suspect that it would be too easy to have too many of these," Harry admitted. "The sweetness over-rides the alcohol taste. Like some mixed drinks I've had. But I suspect there is a significant amount of alcohol in the drink, so you would be pissed before you knew it."</p><p>"I agree," Severus said. "But it is a good drink and I will remember it."</p><p>"Good to know," Rosmerta smiled. "Enjoy."</p><p>"I didn't get to tell you but Minerva got to talk to Ms Finnegan and it's close to what we guessed," Harry said. "She's looking to get out of a contract set up by her father and was hoping I could help. Unfortunately, her tactics backfired on her and it becomes very awkward if I do anything at this point."</p><p>"That is too bad," Severus replied. </p><p>Harry grinned slyly. "Although I did remind Minerva that if the contract does speak to <i>after Hogwarts</i>, then perhaps Miss Finnegan may find it necessary to stay for another semester or another year. That may give her time to find another alternative."</p><p>"An interesting option," Severus approved. "She is an excellent Potions student. Perhaps I can offer her an apprenticeship. She would have to work hard at that, but in a year she could be ready for an extended apprenticeship somewhere else."</p><p>"And if it's with you, and you're with me, her family has little option but to agree to the internship," Harry nodded.</p><p>"With that, I will be obliged to take you up on your offer to upgrade my mail ward," Severus said. "There has been an increase in... indelicate messages that I would prefer not to receive."</p><p>"Sorry that's happened already," Harry said. "I'll contact the Goblins tonight and get them to help with that as soon as possible. Since you already have a mail ward, changing it is hopefully relatively simple."</p><p>"Thank you," Severus said.</p><p>They had two more rounds of drinks before deciding to head back to Hogwarts. </p><p>As Harry stood up, he paused for a moment. "Okay, that does pack a punch," he admitted. "I'll need a Sober-Up potion before going to bed tonight."</p><p>"I can offer you one now," Severus said, reaching into a pocket.</p><p>Harry took the vial but put it in his own pocket. "It's not bad, just a little... lightheaded. It's a good feeling. At least at the moment."</p><p>"Then I will escort you back to the school and make sure you do not get into any difficulties," Severus said seriously.</p><p>"A gentleman and a scholar!" Harry grinned. </p><p>Once outside, the cool air helped clear Harry's head from some of the drink but he allowed Severus to walk closely. Severus escorted Harry to his room.</p><p>"Take that potion before you go to sleep," Severus said. </p><p>"Oh, don't worry," Harry replied. "I plan to!"</p><p>Severus hesitated for a moment then stepped away. "Good night, Harry." He turned and went off to his rooms.</p><p>"Good night, Severus," Harry whispered.</p><p>Harry took the Sober-Up potion and, when his head cleared, sent off a message to the Goblins about Severus' mail ward. He fell into bed thinking of cherry blossoms.</p><p>Over the next month, Harry and Severus went on several 'dates' to Hogsmeade, generally to the Three Broomsticks. At one point, a small article appeared in <i>Witch Weekly</i> mentioning that Harry and Severus had been seen together several times and speculated about their relationship. </p><p>"That more stringent mail ward is greatly appreciated," Severus said one day. "I have a report that includes Howlers, portkeys, and inappropriate messages. I cannot imagine what sort of things you get."</p><p>"Oh, I don't even look at that report any more," Harry laughed. "It's actually depressing to think about what might be behind many of those messages. If there's something specifically nasty or illegal, it's reported directly to the Aurors and they follow up on it."</p><p>"I have detention with some students tonight," Severus said. "Would you be interested in a drink in my room after curfew?"</p><p>"I'd love to!" Harry agreed. </p><p>Severus had finger food to go with the drinks and Harry enjoyed their discussion. </p><p>A week before the Ministry Ball, Harry found himself struggling with his speech. He knew it didn't need to be too long, but he did want to have more than a few sentences. </p><p>Harry knew Severus was on hall duty, so he waited until after curfew to approach Severus' rooms.</p><p>"I need some help with my speech," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if I could babble at you for a bit. Maybe if I talk aloud, it will help."</p><p>"Certainly," Severus nodded, letting Harry into the room. "I'm in the middle of some grading, but feel free to babble away."</p><p>"I'm worried enough that I'm ahead on my grading and my lesson planning," Harry admitted. "I'd rather do that than work on this."</p><p>"Understandable," Severus agreed as he moved to his desk.</p><p>"I don't know where to start," Harry groaned.</p><p>"Well, you know perfectly well that most attendees will be there only because you are and do not really know what the foundation is about. Or why you started it," Severus pointed out. "Start there."</p><p>"That's a good idea," Harry said. "Thank you!"</p><p>"You can use the kitchen table as a writing desk," Severus pointed out. "That will be easier."</p><p>Harry went over to the table and sat down with his paper. He started to outline the goals of the foundation.</p><p>"Keep it simple and make it personal," Severus said without looking up. "Your audience will have been drinking and will be more interested in their food. So you need to get their attention and whatever you say has to be easy to remember. And use that <i>Harry Potter factor</i> to your benefit. Tell them something about yourself that maybe they won't know. They'll eat that up."</p><p>"Oh!" Harry sat back. "Right. Good thought."</p><p>Harry set down the cup of tea and realized he never remembered making himself one. He looked around to find Severus sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a book. Harry stretched, muscles complaining from sitting in one place too long.</p><p>"Thank you for the tea," Harry said.</p><p>Severus closed his book. "You were focused on your work, but I thought you could use it."</p><p>"Evidently, since I drank it all without even realizing what I was doing," Harry said. </p><p>"Is it done?" Severus asked.</p><p>"I think so," Harry replied. "It needs some polishing, but I'm feeling better about it. Thank you for helping."</p><p>"Glad to help," Severus said.</p><p>Harry yawned. "I need to get some sleep," he admitted. "Good thing tomorrow is Friday and it's almost the weekend."</p><p>"Did you have any plans for the weekend?" Severus asked.</p><p>"I need to actually go to Gringotts on Saturday," Harry said. "You're welcome to come with me. We could see a movie or something."</p><p>"I haven't been to a movie in years," Severus admitted. </p><p>"Then come with and we'll figure something out," Harry said. "I'll get a listing and you can see if there's anything that looks interesting. We could get some dinner, after."</p><p>"As long as we aren't too late," Severus said. "I switched evening hall duty with Filius, he had something he wanted to do."</p><p>"Not a problem," Harry agreed.</p><p>"It also allows me to be free the entire next weekend when we go to the Ball," Severus said.</p><p>"Oh! Good to know," Harry said. "Minerva had already arranged my schedule so I was free and I was so worried about this speech I hadn't given a thought to your schedule."</p><p>"I'll allow you the slip this time," Severus teased. "You can do the same for me in the future."</p><p>"I will!" Harry promised. </p><p>It wasn't until he was in bed that Harry had realized that Severus had spoken about the future -- after the Ministry Ball. It was a warm and comfortable thought.</p><p>Harry wore Muggle clothes under his robe, and saw that Severus had done the same. They walked off the grounds and apparated to Diagon Alley. A short walk from the apparition point brought them to Gringotts.</p><p>"While you're welcome to join me, if you have something else to do, you probably should do that," Harry said. "I'll be a couple of hours. Boring house business, mostly." He made a small face at that. </p><p>"I can entertain myself for that length of time," Severus replied. "I'll get a table at the Leaky for lunch?"</p><p>"That would be good," Harry said. "Oh, here's the movie listings for some of the theatres in this part of London. See if you can find something that might sound interesting." He handed Severus the paper he had gotten from the Hogwarts house elves.</p><p>Once in the bank, Harry was quickly ensconced in his Account Manager's office. While a good portion of the Houses of Potter and Black now ran themselves -- with help from lawyers and the Goblins -- there were decisions Harry needed to make or physically sign off on. </p><p>One decision he needed to make was a business proposal from Draco Malfoy. </p><p>"Can you see if Draco can join us?" Harry asked. "It's easier to talk to him directly, rather than this going back and forth. If he's busy right now, we can schedule something later in the month."</p><p>"I will check," Swordhand replied. He sent a message off to have one of his assistants contact Draco. They moved on to other business.</p><p>A tap on the door came a while later and Draco strolled into the office.</p><p>He bowed to Swordhand. "May your coffers grow and your enemies suffer." He turned to Harry. "You asked to see me?" Draco said.</p><p>"You're looking for financing to buy a broom company. I don't want to finance the deal --" Harry held up a hand when Draco started to speak. "I'd like to go in it with you."</p><p>Draco sat back. "I didn't think you'd be open to something like that," he admitted.</p><p>Harry grinned. "Come on, a fun thing like brooms? Why wouldn't I want to be in on that?"</p><p>Draco grinned back. "Well, I was hoping maybe you'd be interested," he admitted. </p><p>"See? You have to share the fun," Harry said. "I have enough boring investments. Something fun will be a good change."</p><p>"Okay, what do you want to do?" Draco challenged.</p><p>They threw some ideas back and forth, finally coming up with something that made both of them satisfied with the results.</p><p>"Can you get all that into a contract?" Harry asked Swordhand. "We can sign that in two weeks, if everything works out."</p><p>"Why not sooner?" Draco asked.</p><p>"I do have a day job and that damned Ministry Ball is next week," Harry replied. "Two weeks is the best I can do."</p><p>"Ah! Astoria and I will be at the Ball," Draco said. </p><p>"Thank goodness for some friendly faces. I'm meeting Severus for lunch shortly," Harry said. "Join us?"</p><p>"I don't want to intrude," Draco said.</p><p>"Not a problem," Harry replied. He turned to Swordhand. "Anything else that needs to be done today?"</p><p>"No, Lord Potter, we are finished," the Goblin replied. "I will get copies of the contract to both of you when it's ready."</p><p>"Good enough!" Harry said. "And I'm starved."</p><p>Harry thought he saw Severus frown slightly as he and Draco approached. But Severus gave a welcoming smile as they reached the table.</p><p>"Hope you don't mind, but Draco and I ended up having some business, so I asked him to join us for lunch."</p><p>"Not a problem at all," Severus said easily. "How are you? How is your mother?" </p><p>"Mother is taking Paris by storm," Draco laughed. "Getting out of England was the best thing for her." </p><p>"How is Astoria?" Harry asked. "Tell her to save me a dance at the Ball. I know she won't have an ulterior motive."</p><p>Draco laughed, then grinned. "Be surprised next week if she tells you?"</p><p>"Sure, what for?" Harry asked.</p><p>"She's pregnant," Draco said with a wide smile.</p><p>"Draco! Congratulations!" Harry said. </p><p>"Congratulations to both of you," Severus said. </p><p>"We're not spreading it widely, so if you would keep it to yourselves until she says something, I'd appreciate it," Draco said. </p><p>"Not a problem!" Harry promised. "And I'll certainly be surprised, if she says anything."</p><p>"So what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Severus asked.</p><p>Harry explained about the business proposition Draco had made and their further discussion about working together. </p><p>"That sounds like something you both would do, and do well in," Severus replied. </p><p>Harry cast a quick Tempus. "Did you pick out a show, Severus? What time does it start?"</p><p>"I had two options," Severus admitted. "Wanted to give you some choice. And we should think about going if we're going to be on time."</p><p>"Draco? Interested in a Muggle movie?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Merlin, no! Astoria would beat me with my own wand if I went to a movie without her!" he laughed. "Some time the two of you are going again, though, let us know and we'd love to double date."</p><p>"We're not really---" Harry started. "Huh." He turned to Severus. "Why didn't you tell me we were really dating?"</p><p>Harry faintly heard Draco mutter a soft "Oops".</p><p>Severus shrugged. "I was going to, after the Ball," he admitted.   </p><p>"I'm just going to go..." Draco said, walking backward away from them.</p><p>"But..." Harry stuttered then his brain shut down for a minute. He looked around. Draco had fled, the arse. "Can we go... somewhere else?"</p><p>"Back to Hogwarts?" Severus asked. </p><p>"Merlin, no!" Harry replied. "The Castle listens to everything and I'm not ready for that."</p><p>"Into London, perhaps," Severus suggested. "There's a park not too far from the Leaky."</p><p>"That should work," Harry said. He took off his robes and shrunk them to fit into a pocket. Severus did they same.</p><p>They walked in silence for several minutes. They found an unoccupied bench and sat next to each other. Harry cast a muffliato to make sure no one could listen in.</p><p>Harry was surprised when Severus followed that by a notice-me-not charm.</p><p>At Harry's puzzled look, Severus said, "It's so I can do this."</p><p>Harry was slow to react when Severus put his arms about him and drew Harry in close. Severus hesitated for a moment then... kissed him!</p><p>Harry's mind went blank for a moment, but when Severus started to move away, Harry had enough presence of mind to lean forward to initiate his own kiss.</p><p>Severus' eyes crinkled in happiness and then Harry was lost in the kissing. </p><p>When they finally came up for air, Harry murmured, "So how long have we been dating?"</p><p>Severus gave a rueful laugh. "Pretty much from the beginning." </p><p>"You git," Harry grinned. "Why didn't you say something?"</p><p>Severus sobered. "You have so many people who want something from you and I did not want to be another one of those people. After the War, I had time to think about my own life and, essentially, what I wanted to be when I grew up. Beyond my Potions Mastery, I never had a chance to do anything just for me. You needed the chance to do the same for yourself. And then you turn into a kind, thoughtful, generous human being! And intelligent on top of all that."</p><p>"How awful of me!" Harry laughed.</p><p>"It was... disconcerting at first," Severus replied. "But as I watched you work at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but want to get you know you better."</p><p>"And, in turn, I got to know you better," Harry admitted. "I've enjoyed our dates, you know. I'll admit I hadn't made the leap to... kissing, but now that we have, I'd like to continue."</p><p>"While we've been getting along well so far, I'm not always an easy man to get along with," Severus said.</p><p>"And I'm not perfect," Harry admitted. "I've worked hard to control it, but I suffer from depression and mood swings. I see a Healer for my problems, but there have been bad days."</p><p>"We will talk about all of that," Severus said firmly. "We're not in a hurry to do anything."</p><p>"Well, I could use more of that kissing right now," Harry said.</p><p>"Oh, I suspect I can help with that," Severus agreed.</p><p>They never did get to the movie.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>The Ministry Ball wasn't anywhere near as awful as it could have been. Harry's speech was well-received and he was assured of new, significant donations to the Foundation.<p>The best part was Severus. He doted on Harry and made their relationship obvious to everyone. Harry could see the dismay on the faces of all the mothers who had hoped to put their daughters in his path.</p><p>"Thank you for coming with me," Harry said. They were on the dance floor, Harry snuggled up against Severus.</p><p>"Someone has to protect you from all the predators," Severus said. "And from yourself."</p><p>"I'm actually having a good time," Harry said. </p><p>"We could do it more often," Severus said dryly.</p><p>Harry laughed. "No, I suppose not." </p><p>Severus guided them about the dance floor.</p><p>Harry leaned in for a soft kiss. "Now that we've done our duty here, we can leave."</p><p>"Do you have any other plans for the rest of the evening?" Severus asked.</p><p>"I suspect we can come up with something," Harry grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.</p><p>This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>